ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures
Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures Apprentice is an Full Length Film from Square Enix, Amblin Entertainment and Walt Dísney Pictures. It Will Be a Live Action/Animated Film That Square Enix, Walt Disney Company, Amblin Entertainment, Lucasfilm and Disney-ABC Television Group Ever Produced and Make. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Foghorn Leghorn and Practical Pig Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Selena Gomez as Herself Jason Marsden as Max Goof Russi Taylor as Queen Minnie, Clara Cluck and Fauna April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Bret Iwan as King Mickey Eric Idle as Pluto Angel and Dr. Nigel Channing Penn Jillette as Pluto Devil Jim Cummings as Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Humphrey the Bear and Fat Cat, Baby Herman Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Droopy and Captain Hook Peter Cullen as The Sorcerer Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Kathleen Turner as Jessica Turner Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Terence McGovern as Launchpad McQuack Jeff Bennett as Geppeto, Mr. Toad, Merlin, Lumiere, Mr. Smee. Ichabod Crane Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla Hayden Panettiere as Kairi David Gallagher as Riku Aaron Spann as Joshua Anthony Daniels as C3PO Frank Oz as Yoda Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket Frank Welker as Figaro, Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Elliot the Dragon Eddie Murphy as Mushu Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Christy Carlson Ramano as Kim Possible Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable Allison Janney as Aly San San Alyson Stoner as Herself Robin Willaims as Genie Ross Lynch as Austin Moon Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Raini Rodriguez as Trish Calum Worthy as Dez Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Peyton List as Emma Ross Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Kevin Chamberlin as Bertam Chris Galya as Tony Bella Thorne as Cece Jones Zendaya as Rocky Blue Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia Johm O Hurley as The Phantom Blot Kellie Martin as Roxanne Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Yosemite Sam and Tweety Brittany Snow as Namine Thurl Ravenscroft as The Growls of the Werewolf (archival recordings) Plot After the Events of The Year of the Hero Era, The Phantom Blot and His Villain Sidekicks Decided to Steal Everyone's Treasures and Dreams. Then, They Got Away with It. The Wizard (From Mickey's 60th Birthday) Summons Sora, Donald and Goofy to Give Everyone's Treasures and Magic Including Dreams Back to Them Before It's Too Late. Home Video Media After the Movie Released in Theaters Everywhere, The Film Will Be in DVD/Blue RayCombo Pack. Trivia The Wizard (From Mickey's 60th Birthday) is Have Been Reformed Since After the End of 1988 TV Special Called Mickey's 60th Birthday. Yen Sid Will Not Be Appearing in the Movie, But The Wizard (From Mickey's 60th Birthday) Will Take His Place. The Cartoon Characters Will Be in 2D Forms. This could remind you of Who Framed Roger Rabbit where Disney, Warner Bros., and Universal work together. Cat Valentine's Favorite Magic is Pixie Dust Magic. It's the First Project That John Lasseter, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth Work Together on This Live Action/Animated Film. This is the Only Kingdom Hearts Movie That Does Not Has the Songs. Music The Music of the Film Will Be Composed by Mark Hammond and David Hamilton. Come Dream a Dream (From Disney Dreams) Will Be Used as a Ending Credits of the Movie. The Film is Distributed by U.S.A/Canada: Walt Disney Home Entertainment/Amblin Entertainment/Square Enix Japan: Square Enix/The Oriental Land Company France: Walt Disney Pictures (France) U.K: BBC/Square Enix Netherlands: Walt Disney Pictures Germany: Starz Animation Poland: Amblin Entertainment/Square Enix Cameos There Will Be Celebrity Cameos in the Film Like Emma Roberts, Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Tom Hanks and Tim Allen. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films